Yale Rectorate
In its formation, Yale was able to focus on providing education to the booming new Griffonian Empire. Since then, its institutions have taken over the duchy and established a ruling council of their own- the "Yale Rectorate". But the limits of the rule of the universities are being approached. The Empire is crumbling, and only the allegiance to the emperor and the perceived competence of the government is keeping the growing and impoverished lower class in check. If the Yale Rectorate wants to stay in power, should the empire disintegrate, and continue its scientific vision, it will have to win the hearts of the people. Lore The Duchy of Yaledom ] The Duchy of Yaledom was vassalized under the rule of Grover I in the 8th Century ALB. Safe in the heartlands of the Empire, the Dukes maintained close contact with the Emperor. Under these circumstances, Yale was able to provide higher education to the Empire's growing nobility. Yale University itself was founded in the ducal seat in 765 ALB, and it was not long before the other cities of the duchy followed with their own institutions. With time, they grew in prestige and wealth, and students from all over the continent came to learn. With time, however, the local nobility grew ever poorer. Griffonia was changing, and the Industrial Revolution had begun. While factories sprang up and manufactories spurred on in the cities, the nobles continued to rely upon their comparatively undeveloped lands to provide for them, and Yale was losing its place to other cities within the duchy which had taken a greater initiative to industrialize. It was in 878 ALB that the ducal rulers finally sold their title and rule to the University of Yale itself to save themselves from poverty. Grover III, who was attempting to unify the realm, likely wouldn't have taken kindly to such a large shift in politics, especially one so close to Griffenheim. So as to not provoke action from the Empire, it was decided that the title would be kept alive, if in name only, by the first Rector and father of modern Yale, Borean Wiedergreiff. Rectors and Revolutionaries Borean Wiedergreiff was a young and charismatic Polymath. As first Rector, he implemented many reforms making Yale what it has become. Among his earlier actions was to move the capital of the duchy from Yale to the industrial heart of Greenback. He lived by Rationalist philosophy, and ultimately believed ignorance and malice would lead to war and the subsequent loss of knowledge. It is generally agreed upon that Wiedergreiff was a true visionary, a genius. Many of his creations would prove to be far ahead of their time. Among other things, he laid out the plans for what he regarded as his magnum opus- "The Great Archives", a towering repository of the world's knowledge, for the benefit of all. He believed it would stand as a beacon against ignorance, to achieve peace through the pursuit of science. So revolutionary was this idea, so far ahead of its own time it was, however, that he was never able to even begin. His plans now lie in archives and private collections around the realm, waiting for the day the Griffons will have advanced enough to be able to put them to use. ] 100 years after Wiedergreiff had come to power, the Republican Revolution swept through the Heartlands.The universities themselves were uncertain of whether to pledge their support to the Empire or the revolutionaries during this time. With the different specializations and beliefs of each university, while many students gave their lives for the Republican cause, just as many found themselves by the young Emperor's side. In this period, the majority of the remaining nobility fled, leaving the universities open to finally finish the move away from the rule of the aristocracy and formalize their power, in the form of the Yale Rectorate. With the transfer of power complete, they set themselves upon the goal of more autonomy from the Empire. As the revolution progressed, it became clear that the Emperor's forces would ultimately win. It was only then, near to the end of the conflict, that the Rectors decided to give him their support. Luckily, their lack of decisiveness ultimately left the lands of Yale largely untouched by the war. Not all is well though. Yale's industry has lagged behind academia for a while, due to a lack of dedicated R&D investments made by its companies. Most of the education budget has gone to universities, leaving public schools chronically underfunded. The north and Yale remain underdeveloped, with most of the Rectorate's infrastructure efforts going towards southern trade routes along the rivers near Greenback. And still, there is relentless agitation from citizens who are unhappy being dictated to by "out of touch intellectuals". In spite of this, Yale is economically mostly healthy and has a well-functioning government, but one could still say it lacks a soul. Collegiate Endeavors The Klaumar Military Academy Yale is famed for its prestigious educational institutions, but among the lesser known are the military academies of Klaumar and Löwburg. ] Klaumar's staff were given special permission to study the Empire's first armored division, and received much insight into the effectiveness of such a unit and how it works. Klaumar had also sent several attaches to work with advanced Changeling tanks. These experiences taught them the importance of rapidly moving combat formations. Though there are several schools within the academy, it is dominated by the School of Experimental Warfare, though the senior School of Artillery and Engineering still holds sway. They are currently using their observations to develop the strange and new theory of mechanized tactics, armored formations and combined arms warfare. The Academy of Löwburg Löwburg is nearly the opposite to Klaumar. The academy specializes in infantry-heavy warfare and the use of meticulously crafted battleplans and fortifications to achieve victory. Based around the Griffenheim School of Thought, it has large traditional roots, supported further by the Old Guard, who hold the majority of the Löwburg council. The council, made up of the eight most senior and experienced faculty, develop strategies for dealing with almost any scenario imaginable. The academy has also been designing the Gerhard Line, a fortification which has been theorized to be nearly impenetrable if implemented fully. Löwburg has been known to produce very disciplined officers. A significant number of students are impressionable and young, and many are even below the age of enlistment. A large portion of the academies' attendants are also aligned with the "Red Guard", students who believe in leftist ideals, that more must be done by everyone. Though they hold little power, some say they are seeking to gain influence over the academy's curriculum. Yale University Yale University itself is the oldest and most prestigious university in the country, but much like the city in which it resides, the institute has been overshadowed by modernity. It was never developed as well as Greenback, and has been superseded as the capital of the realm, though the current head of the rectors, Magnificus Mikusian, is also rector of Yale, and has been the youngest to hold such a position. It has produced many bright minds, including Borean Wiedergreiff himself. Its libraries are unparalleled, though, and it holds a strong tradition of academic excellence. There are many facilities available for its students to use for their own purposes. Yale's academics specialize in Science and Philosophy, but in recent years, some feel that the curriculum is outdated, out of touch with reality and the common griffon, or even contradictory or stagnant. Regardless, Yale continues onwards with its grand scientific vision. Greenback, Greengate, and Middenheim The Universities of Greenback, Greengate, and Middenheim are known as Yale's central universities, and each has its own specialties. Greenback is an academy of medicine. Its curriculum sees support from a nearby hospital, where many griffons train and put their education to practice. The academy seeks to advance medicine, to enhance the body, to perform miracles. Greengate, meanwhile, has favored griffons seeking to improve society in other ways for many years. Though founded by alchemists experimenting with transmutation, it has since been known for its programs in engineering. With close proximity to Yale's center of industry, students here innovate designs in machinery to revolutionize life, to build a better tomorrow. These programs come at a cost, however, something which griffons at the Middenheim School of Economics study closely. Economists here develop theories in capitalist economic policy for the betterment of the realm. Though each institution cover different areas of study, they share the philosophy of using science to serve and improve society. Bruma and Gamia The Universities of Bruma and Gamia lie in the West. Bruma's faculty believe in the strength of tradition, and specialize in the Social Sciences. They teach to preserve societal values, that one must go forth into the streets to learn and bring change. They reject harmony and socialism as nothing but Equestrian attempts to export their way of life. Bruma advocates a future guided by the past, by the heartland griffon culture. Such a return to religion would restore the social bonds between the griffons and their rulers. ]Gamia however, has a differing outlook. Its biological studies are second to none, perhaps because researchers here believe in the pure, unhindered acquisition of knowledge. Already, they push the boundaries of ethics, to put aside morality in the name of progress. Still, they yearn to stretch the line further, to even eliminate it, to achieve their full potential, and soar to new heights. Neither is quite satisfied with the more liberal aspects of society, and have close ties with the local Prelate of Arcturius. Each also receives additional funding from nearby Romau, seat of the Archonate of Eyr, and hold strong ties to the clergy. Cyrusval Cyrusval, in the Southeasternmost corner of Yale, also teaches Social Sciences, but has taken it in a different direction. Students learn about the struggles caused by the system of Capitalist oppression, and work to spread awareness. They support the establishment of a classless utopia, to bring radical change to the land. Cyrusval's ideals are the most fundamentally different from the rest of the universities. Griffons here believe it is the bonds between authority and the proletariat which causes suffering, and the region sees the lowest enlistment rate in all of Yale. The Future of the Rectorate As the Griffonian Empire declined over recent years, friction has emerged in the Yale Rectorate. Yale lacks a strong national identity and societal divides are deepening. With the Emperor sicklier than ever, the common griffons are looking for new answers and more and more of them seek to reinvent Yale in one way or another. The technocratic government, led by the universities has not managed to speak to the imagination of its citizenry, which is leading more and more griffons to search for other answers. Something has to take the place the Empire held in the identity of the Yalish, and the Rectorate might have to reinvent itself if it wants to continue like this. Although Rector Mikusian himself believes science should be used to aid the government in helping griffons of society, he may soon be forced to compromise with more radical factions, as revolutionary and reactionary universities try to mobilise the discontent in Yalish society for their own purposes. Will the light of Yale shine bright in the darkness, or will it be snuffed out like so many places of learning before it? Gameplay and Strategy Give us an overview of the things you need to consider starting out - what are the good and bad things, what directions could you take, etc. Starting Situation Yale's Military is comprised entirely of its Army. There is no air force or navy to speak of, but the academies have yielded generals with some fairly desirable starting traits. There are 35k griffons deployed in seven divisions of varying experience, with 6k in reserve. Of these seven, three are cadet divisions, generally only useful for covering ground and little else, three more are standard infantry divisions which can serve as a decent backbone for the military, and the last is made up of Yale's finest, seasoned knights. Generally, they begin with fewer numbers than most of their neighbors within the Empire The Lands of Yale remain relatively underdeveloped, and the two most valuable provinces at the start lie in the South, with more population, infrastructure, and factories. The resources extracted will be more than enough for early game production of basic matériel. Poverty and other factors slow Yale's research and construction speeds greatly, but there is high potential, should the situation improve. Griffonpower also suffers, but will be dealt with in time. Threats and Opportunities * - Yale sits directly within the Heartlands of the Empire, and it should be of no surprise that its politics will revolve around their overlords. Should Yale find itself in opposition to Griffenheim, the fight will likely be tough- the Imperial forces are more numerous and make use of new tank and air technology Yale has yet to procure. They also have twice as many factories, in addition to their greater population base. Most of Yale's paths will result in a war with the Empire, and if Yale does not initiate, the Empire typically will. To secure the Imperial Estates though, would be a major boon and unlock many more opportunities, though its controller will also become a target for others factions... *The other vassals of the Empire, especially those neighboring Yale, , the , the , and the , will have the opportunity for a variety of interactions, depending on what focuses they select. These may range from mutually beneficial agreements and alliances to outright war, though war will typically take some time. Although Yale isn't the strongest of the vassals, it can hold its ground relatively well. * - By the time Aquileia begins marching on the Empire, they will likely have re-integrated the surrounding territories. If the Empire is still divided, it will be a very tough fight, especially if they have allied with the or . The lands of Yale itself may border Aquileia when the invasion comes. * to the Southwest begins very weak, but should they attempt to reunite the Duchy of Verenia with the other houses, they won't be as insignificant. This will take quite some time though, and any competent player should have no trouble dealing with them if they must, united or not. War should not be expected. Gameplay Mechanics The Research Focus Program Upon completion of The Research Focus Program in Yale's focus tree, Yale unlocks a set of decisions giving bonuses on, primarily, military-related technologies. There is no cost to choosing any. Only one can be taken at a time, giving a 1x research bonus for the chosen technology, and locking and hiding all decisions associated with the program. After a period of 200 days, the decisions are unlocked once more. Each decision can be repeated, and taken as many times as desired. Foreign Politics and Alliances The Black International Revolutionary Support Wiedergreiff's Dream National Focuses (If the national focus tree follows a natural progression through the game, consider writing this section as National Focus and Walkthrough) Military The Yale Defense Council Klaumar Lowburg Coastal Defense Force Greenback Air Industry The Council's Decision The Political Branches remain locked off until mid-November of 1007, under normal circumstances, roughly a month after a regent has been selected. Bruma and Gamia The Central Universities Cyrusval Technology Politics National Spirits Leaders Staff and Designers Political Advisors Tank Designer Ship Designer Aircraft Designer Materiel Designer Industrial Concern Theorist Chief of Army Chief of Navy Chief of Airforce Military High Command Economy Laws and Development Industry and Resources *All values are the amounts extracted INCLUDING effects of negative Industrial Ideas (agrarian society, etc) and National Spirits. ru:Йельский Ректорат Category:Countries